


The Legend of Pun

by Paruu



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paruu/pseuds/Paruu
Summary: Just short drabbles I write at 1 a.m. while struggling with my other fic that would not leave my head and y'all will absolutely hate.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Legend of Pun

Wild and Twilight were standing near the edge of Skyloft, close enough for shivers to come down their spines at the sheer thought of the place and how ridiculously high above the ground it was, but too far to worry about the possibility of falling down.

Rays of the sun were tickling their faces, warming up what the icy air has frozen. The clouds around them ( _ not above! around them!)  _ looked cozy and tempting, like huge pillows filled with Cucco feathers that were just  _ asking _ them to come and take a nap in their fluffy embraces.

And the sky. The sky was  _ so _ blue and vast. It was the same sky they were looking at every day, this much was obvious, but something about it was different. 

It was closer,  _ they  _ were closer! The warm feeling that told them they would be able to touch this blue canvas if they reached out just  _ a little further _ filled their chests.

And then it was blown away by something green and fast that dashed in front of them, causing Wild's hair to fall all around his face.

After the second of first shock and cold wind have been blinked away from his eyes, Twilight could examine what exactly has happened. 

A big, green Loftwing was flying frantically around the island, carrying a clearly panicked and inexperienced rider on its back. The rider was wearing shiny armour and was struggling not to lost his grip and fall down.

Time.

"He has really done it," Twilight said to the void. Disbelief and dread clear in his voice. Wild had just finished collecting the last of his long locks out of his face.

"You can say that time passes by."

Silence answered him, but he could feel a pair of grey-blue eyes turning slowly in his direction.

"It flies so fast."

Then, another Loftwing flew past them. This one had light grey feathers and was being steered by a small person clad in a colourful tunic. This rider, for a change, had perfect control of his bird.

Sky approached the two, arms behind his back and his usual big smile on his face, “Hey guys, what are you looking at?”

“People flying Loftwings,” Wild said, “Was it Time and Four just now?”

“Yeah, they asked me earlier if they could try it. Four was doing really well, if I didn’t know him, I wouldn’t have believed it was his first time flying.”

“And what about Time?”

As he was saying that, the two Loftwings from before flew in front of them but this time, the green one was flying on its own, and the grey one was carrying two people. The bigger person had his head dropped and turned to the side opposite to the floating island while he was holding onto the smaller one. Sky looked at them for a moment before saying,

“You can say he passed with flying colours.”

Twilight turned his head sharply to Sky, then back to Wild and to Sky again. Soundless words were passing his lips before he could finally utter,

“I  _ hate  _ you both.” 


End file.
